Romeo and Juliet
by swissaly
Summary: Hinata enter the school play to hopefuly get a kiss from Naruto but what happens when its sasuke not Naruto....... HINxSASxNAR lol i was bored dicied to make a trinagle!
1. why?

HI PPL!

First fanficton plz be nice

Summery: Hinata tries out for the schools play (Romeo and Juliet) because Naruto is trying out. But will she find she likes Sasuke when they are both chosen for the main parts! HINxSAS!

I don't maybe some OOC

(A/N: I don't actually no what happens in this play I just picked it)

Chapter 1

Sasuke is a 16 year old high school Jr. He is cold and arrogant. He's the most popular guy in school and all the girls want to be his girlfriend. He denies them all. For he only has eyes for one girl. The only girl that does not love him. That's why he was trying out for the school play because she was.

'I can't believe I am going do this, why did she want to try out for the play anyway' thought Sasuke.

**Flash Back:**

"**Sasuke I heard Hinata is trying out for the play" yelled Naruto.**

"**Really" shot Sasuke.**

'**She is than maybe I should to maybe we can get a kissing part together' though Sasuke as he smiled to himself. He had secretly had a crush on Hinata for a while but his pride keeps him from telling anyone.**

"**Yeah" continued Naruto, "I don't think she'll make it though, I mean I am trying out to but I am loud. You can barely hear her. What do you think Sasuke? "**

"**I think I got to go Naruto" replied Sasuke as he walked away. He was going to sign up for the play.**

**End Flash Back**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata is a 15 year old Jr. in high school. She's shy and quite. She stutters when she gets nervures. She has the biggest crush on Naruto. He is the loud mouth, class clown of high school. She wishes she was not so nervures so she could talk to him.

She had heard Naruto was trying out for the play so she decides to try out also. She hopes the she and Naruto will get the main parts so they can kiss. She blushed at the thought of them kissing.

**Flash Back**

"**Hinata you should try out for the play" commented Ino**

"**W-why would I sign u-up? I can't talk v-very loud, and I s-stutter." Hinata said sadly. She wished she did not stutter so much.**

"**Because Naruto is signing up and its Romeo and Juliet. Witch means there a kissing scene between the main parts" winked Ino**

**Hinata blushed bad. "w-what, w-why w-would I want to k-k-kiss N-Naruto?"**

"**Come on Hinata everyone knows you like Naruto except Naruto but he's a Baka." Retorted Ino**

"**Well I just I-I could t-try out for the p-play" muttered a defeated Hinata. She really wanted to try out but she was always so nerves around other people. She would work on that before tryouts.**

**End Flash Back**

Sasuke walked slowly to the sign up board he did not want any of his fan girls to find he near the board or else he would be mobbed by,

"What are thou doing?"

"I am signing up now to since Sasuke is"

"Sasuke date me"

"No me"

"Kiss me Sasuke!"

She scowled at the thought. He hated his fan girls. When he reached the sign up bored he was surprised who he saw there. It was Hinata, the girl of his dreams. She was so beautiful and her stuttering was cute. He was not aware that he was staring.

She walked to the sign up bored and was signing her name under the part of Juliet when, she thought she felt someone staring at her. She turned around to find Sasuke standing there.

'Why is he staring at me? Is something wrong' she thought. She blushed under his stare.

He saw her blush and realized he was staring at her. He quickly averted his gaze, slightly blushing.

"Umm….. A-are y-you a-all right S-Sasuke?" she asked shyly. Why am I so shy? I have to over come this if I want to get a main part in the play so I can kiss Naruto. She blushed again.

"Huh... Oh yeah I am all right I just was lost in thought" said Sasuke. 'Yeah lost in thought about you' he said to his self. He was quickly brought back to readily when Hinata spoke.

"What are you d-doing here?" she asked looking at her fingers.

'She looks so cute when she is shy' "I was just here to sign up for the play but don't tell anyone I don't want me fan girls to find out" he said.

She giggles at the thought of Sasuke being attacked by fan girls. "I guess that would be bad" she giggles more.

"Hey that's not that funny you no" said Sasuke. But he actually liked he giggles it was so sweet and cute like her.

She stopped giggling at once "sorry Sasuke"

Quickly he changed the subject "so why are you signing up?" he asked

She blushed, "umm… I don't want to be so shy so I am going to try out to show I can not be shy" she said it was some what the truth. Yes, she did not want to be shy but the really reason was so she could possibly kiss Naruto.

He noticed she was lost in thought so he said, "that's a good reason, me I just want to try it, who knows maybe I am good at acting" he said

"Well good luck to you Sasuke I hope you do good"

"Yeah same to you"

As she walked away he signed up and thought 'I hope we get to be the main parts so I can show you I really like you' he walks away with that thought in his head. Try outs are next week he had one week to prove he was a good actor

As she walked away she thought 'I had a conversation with Sasuke. I did not know he was so nice.' 'Well I have one week to improve on my stuttering. She continued walking thinking about the try outs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how my first chapter I will update soon was I just want to know wat ppl think first plz be nice it is my first fiction.

Plz R&R plz

Next chapter the try outs! Plz feel free to give me a scene for tryouts I don't know any.


	2. tryouts

**Chapter 2 the tryouts!**

Hinata woke up at 6 in the morning. She was really nervous. Today was the day of tryouts for Romeo and Juliet. All week she had been practicing to not stutter in front of people. She was doing quite well she had a conversation with Naruto with out stuttering once. But she still blushed and almost fainted. She had practiced talking in front of large amounts people to. She was completely confident on her way to school today.

Sasuke woke up feeling excited. He was going to try out for the play and make Hinata love him. He had read the lines over and over. Making his expressions perfect and his voice just right to get the main part. He was going to prove he was a good actor and be main parts with Hinata.

The tryouts were after school that day and Hinata could not believe how fast the day was going. It seemed like she just got there and it was all ready school was over. She made her way to the stage for tryouts.

The day went by slowly for Sasuke. Times was standing still it seemed. He just wanted aster school to come. For this will be the day he and Hinata finally spend real time together. The after school bell finally rang. He made his way to the stage.

While Hinata was walking she bumped in to someone. She fell to the floor.

"Sorry… Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed. She blushed that she had bumped into him because she was not paying attention. She was still on the floor

"Hey Hinata" he said while offering his hand to help her up. He slightly blushes when she accepted his hand. He almost forgot to let go Intel Hinata said something.

"Umm… Sasuke you can let go of my hand now" said Hinata while blushing more furiously. He lets go and blushes more but Hinata did not notice because at that moment.

"HEY HINATA! Hey Sasuke-basted" exclaimed Naruto as he came up and put his arms around both of them. Hinata of coursed blushed badly. 'Naruto this close to me.'

Sasuke just growled to him self. 'how dare he touch my Hinata and make her blush like that'

'Wait _my_ Hinata?'

"So is everyone ready for tryouts?" asked Naruto. Hinata and Sasuke both nodded. Then all three walked to the stage together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the tryouts for "Romeo and Juliet" we will be auditioning in pairs from the most famous scene act 2 scene 2." Said the drama teacher Kakashi. "The pairs will be as followed,"

"TenTen and Neji"

"Naruto and Sakura"

Sasuke inwardly groaned 'what is she doing here, how did she find out I was in the play. This might ruin my chances of being with Hinata. Well at lest I am not paired with her.'

"Ino and Shikamaru"

"And last for the parts of Romeo and Juliet will be Hinata and Sasuke" "you have 5 minutes to go over lines with your partners" announced Kakashi.

'yes score for Sasuke!' he walked over to Hinata to start practiced. She was quite good she didn't stutter or blush as they practiced for there parts.

When 5 minutes was over Kakashi said "ok we will do the scenes in the order I announced your names so line up"

TenTen and Neji went frits they were pretty good but TenTen forgot her lines and Neji was not enthusiastic at all. So when they were done it was Naruto and Sakura's turn. Naruto was a bit too loud and to hyper and Sakura was only looking at Sasuke. Than Kakashi call out the last pair "Hinata and Sasuke!"

Sakura shot Hinata death glares as they walked up onto stage.

(a/n: sorry about this but now is really lengthy and kind of boring because it is lines from the play)

Sasuke started with "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,"

he paused for a breath and continues "Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,"

"Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" Sasuke finishes his part and waits for Hinata to start.

"Ay me!" replies Hinata. Sasuke continues.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air" Sasuke replied.

Hinata finishes there few lines from the many lines in this scene (a/n ok you get the point I an only doing like 3 or 4 lines from whole scene).

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

When they were done almost every one clapped. Everyone but Sakura, 'the slut is trying to steal me Sasuke away from me!'

Hinata blushed at the clapping they received. Sasuke was proud because this almost meant they would be in the play as main parts.

After tryouts Sasuke offered to walk Hinata home. She agreed because she knew he would not take no for an answer.

She was sad on the way home because with the performance she gave with Sasuke Naruto would not be in the main part with here. But when she was performing with Sasuke she felt so warm and happy. She did not know why.

Sasuke walked with Hinata deep in thought about the tryouts. He noticed that she blush for the dobe. This made him angery. He knew that she liked him. He was going to have to change that.

He said good bye to Hinata and walked home. Tomorrow would be the post for all the roles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it I no it was a bit boring from the play reading but hey I had to put some in………… no my main goal is to find one of the scenes where they kiss. If anyone knows plz tell me

Well cya for now!


	3. results and lost of POV's

SOO sorry for the wait school sucks. And I had major writers block! Well this chapter is kind of short still kind of have writers block. Lol

Well here we go!

Chapter 3! The results! (Many ppl P.O.V)

It has been a week scents Hinata and Sasuke's tryout. The results will be posted today and everyone is nerverous. Even Naruto is a little nerverous.

Kakashi was putting the finally touches on who was going to be in what parts. As soon as he posted the results he was ran over by a mob of kids. (A/N: lol sorry ppl that like Kakashi I just had to do it. Ok back to the sorry) well as soon as Kakashi got up he walked away and read his little orange book. The parts were as followed. (A/N: sooo sorry for this again but I only did a couple of parts cuz I am lazy right now. Lol)

Juliet- Hinata

Romeo- Sasuke

Understudy Juliet- Saurka

Understudy Romeo- Naruto

Nurse- Ino

Paris- Neji

Lady Capulet- TenTen

Possibly stage crew- Shikamaru

**Hinata P.O.V**

Sadly 'I made main part but Sasuke will be the one I kiss not Naruto' sighs. Cheers up a little 'maybe I can get Sasuke to drop out I mean Naruto is his understudy!' ' yea I will just go ask Sasuke to drop out I am sure he will understand I mean it's not like he like me or anything'

With that she ran off to find Sasuke and talk to him about the play.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

'YES! Hinata and I made main parts and Naruto is my understudy' 'I will never pass up a chance like this to rub in his face and I get to kiss Hinata.'

Just think about this makes him blush a little and feel a nose bleed coming at his next thought. 'To bad this is like a Jr. Version of the play witch means no sex scene' (omg I can't believe I just typed that sorry) he keep walking thinking and dreaming about there first kiss. 'Nothing was going to ruin this. Nothing!'

**Saurka P.O.V**

'WTF I can't believe I lost to Hinata! I mean I am so much prettier than her and so much more talented' 'she's just doing this to steal my Sasuke away from me!' 'I will make her pay for this.

Than Saurka had an idea 'what if Hinata "broke" her leg or arm or suddenly got "sick"' 'evil laugh mahahaha Hinata your going down' she walks off think of her evil plan. She was going to have fun with this.

**Naruto P.O.V**

'I can't believe I lost to Sasuke-basted (sp I no)!' thought Naruto angrily. 'Well at lest he won't kiss Saurka.'

'What really surprises me is that Hinata beet Saurka. I mean during tryouts she did not stutter once. Thou it is kind of cute.' 'Wait what did me just think.' weird' 'well I will think of what to do over ramen!'

He walks to his favorite ramen shop

**Ino P.O.V**

'NUURSE!' 'I DONT EVEN HAVE A NAME!' 'Come on this is so unfair. First Hinata gets with Sasuke and than I am a nurse.' 'But I feel bad for Hinata she did not get paired with Naruto. I no how much she wanted to be paired with him.'

Think positively 'well at lest it's better than Shikamaru part or lack of'

'Well I might as well go congratulate Hinata'

**Neji P.O.V**

'Not good Hinata pared with Sasuke.' 'I don't trust him with my cousin' ' and come on why do I have to die I mean Romeo and Juliet die but come on why me!' ' ha-ha TenTen is Juliet mom (right?)' 'Well I have to go talk with _Sasuke _to make sure he dose not hurt my cousin'

**TenTen P.O.V**

'AHHH I am Juliet's mother (right?)' 'I mean come on I don't want to be her mom!' 'Well at lest I don't die like most people do in this play' 'I need to punch something'

Walks off steaming

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

'I don't want to be stage crew to troublesome'

Hinata pov

She runs around school, and town looking for Sasuke. Than she bumps into someone.

"sorry"

End chapter 3!

YAY done another chapter! Finally

Did u hate it love it was it to short? Plz plz review!

Thxs singed Ray-Ray (nickname) who do u think it will be that Hinata runs into?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait I could not think of anything to write for a little bit………..

Some randomness in the beginning….. Sorry I was very bored. Lol

(Sorry for yelling but…) I NO I CANT SPELL AND I HAVE HORRIBLE GRAMMER…. Lol sorry u just has to deal with it…..

Flash back: Hinata pov

She runs around school, and town looking for Sasuke. Than she bumps into someone.

"Sorry"

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Hinata just the person I was looking for" said Sakura with an evil grin. "I just wanted to tell you something"

"Umm…what is it Sakura?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Oh just too… STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!" yelled Sakura angrily. "Just because you got main parts with Sasuke does not mean he will ever in a million years like you got it! You are not pretty enough for him to even notice you."

Hinata was taken aback she had never seen Sakura so mad at her. "Sakura…" she started but was soon interrupted by Sakura yelling again.

"No I am giving you one chance Hinata to give up your part to me before things get ugly. I will count to five for you to give me a yes or no! Got it!"

"One"

'No I can't give up my part to Sakura than I will never be able to even have a chance at kissing Naruto.

"Two"

'but if I give my part to Sakura I wont have to worry about kissing Sasuke and Sakura wont hurt me

"Three"

Maybe I should just give my part to her it will be less of a problem if I do than I wont have to worry about the kissing scene.

"Four" at this point Sakura was balling he fist. She was really angry 'what was taking Hinata so long to say "yes I give you me part Sakura" she supposed to not like Sasuke!'

"Fiv-v………" but was interrupted by...

"What's going on here" said a cold voice

Just than Sasuke showed up to see Sakura ready to punch Hinata and Hinata lost in thought. Hinata was brought back to earth when she heard Sasuke's voice

"Uhh…. Nothing Sasuke" smiles Sakura with false sweetness. "I was talking to Hinata." She lied

"Really than why where you about to punch her" asked Sasuke coldly

Hinata was shocked she was so lost in thought she had not noticed Sakura about to punch here. Than Sasuke was defending her? This really confused her.

"Oh that…. Well you see…" she paused than "SASUKE HINATA DOES NOT DESERVER TO BE IN THE MAIN PARTS WITH YOU I MEAN LOOK AT HER SHE IS UGLY AND SHE DOES NOT EVEN LIKE YOU!" Both Sasuke and Hinata were shocked at what Sakura had said. Than she continued "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SASUKE WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT AND I AM PRETTIER, SMARTER AND NICER THAN HINATA (a/n yeah right!) WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT SASUKE! MAKE HER DROP HER PART!"

Hinata was on the verge of tears. She can't believe someone would say that about her and not even be sad that they did. On the other hand Sasuke had to stop himself from hitting Sakura across the mouth for being so rude to the person he loved.

But instead he grabbed Hinata hand and walk away from Sakura saying coldly "You are nothing like Hinata and I would chose her in a heart beat over you _Sakura_" he spat out like the word was a disgusting thing. They walked away leaving Sakura felling horrible 'how could she say those things about Hinata she never did anything wrong and was actually the only girl that never liked Sasuke'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Hinata was still in shock at what Sakura said about her. 'Am I really not that pretty. Were all those things she said true? Is that why Naruto does not like me' she thought sadly

Sasuke was also thinking about what Sakura had said 'I should wring her neck for what she said to my Hinata. There I go again with the "my Hinata" but still all those things she said were a lie. Hinata's the prettiest girl I have ever known and she is nice and smart. I would never ask her to drop out of her part.'

Just than Hinata noticed that Sasuke still was holding her hand. She blush deep red and pulled her hand away. Sasuke was sad that she pulled her hand away but still let her.

"t-thanks Sasuke f-for helping me back t-there" said Hinata quietly

"No problem but if Sakura ever gives you a problem just call for me I will be there" he said 'I will always be there for you'

The walked for a while in complete silence till Hinata remembered that she was still with Sasuke in the play but diced not to ask him to drop out right now or he might bight off my head. So she kept quite

Sasuke could not stop think about the girl next to him. And the quite was growing more and more uncomfortable. So he deiced to say something.

"So… you want to meet at my house on Thursday to go over lines?" he asked thinking of nothing else to say. He hoped she would say yes.

"Umm… I guess I can I don't think I have anything else to do that day" she said thinking about how she would ask him at his house to drop out.

"great" said Sasuke that I will walk you home and than on Thursday I will walk you to my house after school so wait for me got it?" not knowing what to say she just nodded her head.

So the continued there walk back to the huyga (sp? Tell me if it's wrong) house.

When they got there Sasuke said goodbye to Hinata than suddenly not able to control himself kissed Hinata on the far head. Shocked she ran inside.

'Nice one Sasuke he said to himself' as he walked off

Once inside Hinata was rubbing his far head where Sasuke kissed her 'wow what a weird day' she went off to tell Neji about her day

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!

How was it besides the normal spelling ect…?

This is kind of a cliff hanger because what will Neji say about her day.

I will try to update soon

R&R plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ppl…. Sorry for the long update avoids pointy objects thrown at me I had school and ect…. And MAJOR writers block! Anyway I would like to thank my friend Amaya for giving me ideas and reminding me almost everyday. Also I am thanking my friend Angel for helping me with ideas! So I am putting them both in the story as Amaya and Angel the new Drama teachers because Kakashi got fired

**Chapter 5.**

"HE DID WHAT!" screamed Neji. He couldn't believe that Sasuke all ready made a move on Hinata. I mean it's only been like a day or two scents they got the results. 'I am DEFIANTLY going to have a talk with him.'

"I-its ok Neji it was only a kiss on the forehead" said Hinata slightly scared. Neji never yelled/ screamed. 'I don't get what the big deal is.'

"Well any way what happened after that?" asked Neji.

"Nothing I came inside and came to talk to you and get your opinion." Said Hinata.

"Ok well I say drop out and give the part to Sakura" said Neji coolly.

Hinata was shocked. After what she told him she had said to her all those mean things he wanted her to give her part to HER!

Neji noticing the shock in her eyes quickly said "Its not that she deservers the part but I don't like that you and Sasuke will be so close. I don't trust him."

"Don't worry about it Neji I will be careful. Also I am planning to ask Sasuke to drop his part to Naruto." She starts to think about if Sasuke drops his part he kiss with Naruto.

Neji just replies with an "Hn" and also thinks about Sasuke. 'I know Sasuke he does not just kiss someone let a lone a girl. I know he's up to something. And I don't think he will give up his part. In that case I will make Hinata give up her part.

"Well I am going to go to bed now Neji" says Hinata waking Neji up from his thoughts.

Again he replies with an "Hn" and she walks out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!**

While waiting at after school for Kakashi the students heard an announcements.

"Students we have two new teachers today' their names are Amaya and Angel. They will be your new Drama teachers' scents Kakashi was caught reading Porn novels in school". Principal Tsunade scowls at saying this. "Please treat them with respect they are close friends with me" she warns dangerously. Than she walks off stage and two girls about 25 in ages walk on.

"Hi people my name is Amaya! I am happy to be here!" she almost yells happily to everyone. Some people sweat drop at this. She had black hair about down to her shoulders a bit longer and was a little taller than normal.

"Hi my name is angel. I am also happy to be here" she said quieter than Amaya but loud enough for everyone to hear her. She also had black hair that was down to her shoulders. She was average height (a/n sorry bout that angel sweat drop)

"Ok let's get started. I need the main parts, Romeo: Sasuke and Juliet: Hinata" said Angel.

"And every one else with me!" said Amaya cheerfully. Every did what they were told and walked off to the teachers.

"So these are the main people?" said Angel as she looked over them both. She was impressed how the too looked, 'they are perfect for the main parts' with this practice goes on as usual. When practice ended everyone said their goodbyes to the new, really cool, teachers. They were awesome they were much better than Kakashi who read the whole time. Amaya and Angel did hands on practice and everything! (A/N: sorry bout the drabble, but I really do thank my friends for helping me!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that day in the city streets!**

Hinata was just walking around when she bumped into something.

"s-sorry" when she looked up it was none other than Naruto. Oddly she did not feel as warm as usual to see him.

"Oh hi Hinata. I did not see you there I was on my was to get ramen. Want to come?" he asked

"Sure" she was surprised that she did not stutter

At the ramen stand (I don't know the name and I suck at spelling so not even attempting till I get name) Hinata order Miso ramen and Naruto orders beef ramen.

"So Hinata how's the playing going for you?" asks Naruto.

"Oh um good how about you N-Naruto" she was surprised that she only stuttered his name.

"Oh good, but being understudies is not as fun as a main part" Said Naruto. They continued to eat in a silence till Naruto broke the silence

"so do you like working with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Hinata was slightly surprised by this but said "He can be hard to work with some times but other times he is really sweet and kind." She found herself blushing at this, but Naruto being Naruto did not notice this. Silence Hinata started to get lost in thought.

'I can't like him can I. I mean all the girls in school like him; I don't want to be like them.

'**Just admit that you like him and move on with your like'**

'Who are you? And how are you in my head, how do you know I like Sasuke?'

'**First thing I am you dumbo, second you just admitted that you like Sasuke! Ha-ha. Now admit you want to kiss him and not Naruto!'**

'Ok yes I do like Sasuke and NO I will not admit I wan to kiss him! Do I?'

'**You are in for it now girl'**

She went on arguing with herself till Naruto said that he had to go it was getting late. So Hinata also headed home.

She was so confused. She just admitted to herself that she liked Sasuke and could possible want to kiss him. Her inter self was rite she was in for it now. The worst part was tomorrow was Thursday and she would have to face him.

She went home and had trouble going to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE this chapter soooooooooo sorry for the long update once again. What you think of my new characters? Well I will try not to update so long again TTYL!!!! 33333


	6. Chapter 6

HI ppl. I am updating. Yay! And thx to all the people the commented! Commenter's are lover! Lol sorry I am hyper right now! Anyway this chapter is when Hinata goes to Sasuke and there first kiss! Lol plz enjoy!

**Chapter 6!**

Hinata woke up feeling very nervous, today was Thursday and she was going to Sasuke's house after school. She got dressed in her normal outfit. (You all no what I talking about.) Than Hinata went down stairs to get some breakfast. She than walked to school hoping to avoided everyone. Sadly she did not. She wound up walking right and falling on top of the person she was trying to avoid. (Bwhhahahahaha I am evil)

"Sorry s-Sasuke I was not watching where I-I was going" she stuttered out and a faint blush came onto her cheeks on how close they were.

"No problem" he said he also had a faint blush on his cheeks. He did not really want Hinata to get off but when she did they both just stood there for a while until the silence was interrupted.

"" hissed Neji from behind, making them both jump.

"Hyuuga" hissed Sasuke back with anger present that he missed up his time with Hinata.

"Hinata I need to talk with the Uchiha here please excuse us"

"Ok bye Neji. Bye Sasuke see you after school" she waved as she left not noticing the death glares the two were giving each other.

"So Uchiha I heard about the "move" you did on Hinata the other day. Did you think I would not hear about it?" he hissed. Neji was beyond pissed he saw Hinata bump into Sasuke and fall on top of him. The Uchiha was going to get it

"And what about what just happened now? I know you have feelings for my cousin and all I have to say to you is stay away. You will only hurt her more!"

'Hurt her more what is he talking about?'

"Hn" was the only response Neji got from Sasuke. "Well I am going to be late for school Hyuuga so please move." With that Sasuke left Neji standing there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT SCHOOL!

"Will all the drama people please come to the stage for a meeting" Principal Tsunade said over the P.E system.

10 minutes later.

"Ok now that everyone is here we have an announcement to make" stated Amaya. "the play will be in two months! And we are having a practice right now for everone"

"Romeo and Juliet we will practice the balcony scene. Will you two come on stage please" Angel said. With that Sasuke and Hinata walked onto the stage.

Hinata and Sasuke started to recite the lines. (ok I don't feel like typing them so if you want to know them go look in chapter ok)

"Ok now lean in for the kiss" yelled Amaya excitedly.

HINATA POV!

'I don't know if I want to kiss him yet. Oh I don't know.' She leans in and closes her eyes ready for Sasuke to kiss her. Her very first kiss. He was getting closer and closer. She could feel his breath on mouth and than.

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura and ran up to him and hugged him. In the process she pushed Hinata down.

SASUKE POV!

'Yes! Score finally I get to kiss my dream girl. I hope she will enjoy this at much as I am going to' he though. He leaned in closer until he felt her breath. Just when he was about to take Hinata's first kiss he heard it

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura and ran up to him and hugged him

'Note to self: I have to kill Sakura for this' he thought.

NORMAL POV!

"Why did you not wait for me to start? I mean the under study should do the kiss scene. That way on the actual night is it the best kiss for the performers ever." Smiled Sakura evilly. She only said that to hopefully kiss Sasuke. But thankfully for Sasuke Angel stepped in. (go angel!)

"Umm no Sakura it does not work that way. Well that's all for today please return to classes. We will meet in two day after school for more practice." With that everyone left to go home.

Hinata waited for Sasuke to be done packing up to go to his house. When they got there Sasuke got out some snacks and drinks. They Hinata asked witch scene to start at.

"How about the one we left off at?" suggested Sasuke grinning to himself?

"o-ok" stuttered Hinata. She knew what he wanted to do.

So they went over there lines again, when it got to the kiss again Hinata closed her eyes. They leaned closer and closer until their lips meet. It was a shy kiss. To Sasuke and Hinata it was the best (and only) kiss of their lives.

When they parted Hinata face was very very red. Even Sasuke's face was red.

"I have to go" and Hinata walked out the door confused about how she was feeling.

Sasuke was doing the happy jig in his head. He had just kissed Hinata and he was wide awake. He sighed and went to go eat dinner somewhere. He just keeps walking. Than he spotted someone orange and decide to stop for some ramen with Naruto. He could not wait for their next practice for the play.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end. Not really just the end of the chapter. Well this chapter is edited by Angel. Yay! Plz R&R! Bye bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

H I ppl I am soooooooooo sorry for the long update I was just to lazy and busy to update! Anyway because I turned it into a triangle with Naruto in it this will have more Naruto and Sasuke fighting over Hinata!

Oh and the reason for the "shy kiss" is………well I have never kissed a guy before so all this is just from other fictions! Lol.

**Naruto: yeah! I come back in the story!**

**Ray (me): u no Ur the bad guy right?**

**Sasuke: loser**

**Naruto: WHAT! I am going to kill you Sasuke**

**Hinata: N-o please d-don't fight!**

**Amaya and Angel: start the story all ready!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last time: Sasuke was doing the happy jig in his head. He had just kissed Hinata and he was wide awake. He sighed and went to go eat dinner somewhere. He just keeps walking. Than he spotted someone orange and decide to stop for some ramen with Naruto. He could not wait for their next practice for the play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto who did not notice till Sasuke said "hey dobe"

"Hey Sasuke-teme" replied Naruto, then Naruto noticed Sasuke was smiling! He never smiles.

"What are you so happy about Sasuke-teme?"

"Oh nothing I was just rehearsing with Hinata" smirked Sasuke. Naruto being Naruto did not get what he meant. Then he saw the faint lip gloss on his lips (A/N: well I had to make it oblivious so I mad Hinata wear lip gloss! Lol)

"OMFG! You kissed Hinata!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke just smirked and nodded his head gleefully.

"I am going to fing kill you" screamed Naruto.

"Why it's not like you like Hinata do you?" again Sasuke smirked knowing that he would say no. instead he got no reply.

'Well he's got a point I don't like her do I?' **'Of course you do why do you think you bit off Sasuke's head about kissing her' **'omg your right, but I cant let Sasuke know that'

Sasuke taking that silence that he did or was not sure if he did added "well, it's your fault she kissed me not you. Haven't you ever noticed that she like you? She always looked at you and blushed at you. Well now you missed your chance because she let me kiss her on her own free will!"

"Really" was all that Naruto could think of. He really was dense, "I should have figured that out. I no I will make her like me again and not that teme! BELIEVE IT!' (A/N: I have nothing against Naruto I just think he's to dense and Hinata deserves better)

"You haven't won yet Sasuke-teme I will make Hinata love me again!" said Naruto.

"Fat chance I think she gave up on you but anyway I except your challenge may the best man win Hinata heart!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WITH HINATA:**

When she got home she went right upstairs and got out her diary (yes she has one! And italics is what she writing)

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe I kissed Sasuke today. I mean it was not a very long kiss or anything but still it was the best! I no this is embarrassing but I really want to kiss him again I hope we have rehearsal again really soon! Next time I will try not to be so shy! I hope he feel the same about me I would not want to kiss him if he does not fell the same way. I guess I will ask him next time I see him. Well that's all for tonight_

Hinata went to sleep that night feeling very good she could not wait till school tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY AS SCHOOL!!!

Both Amaya and Angel were waiting for all the kids to get to the stage. They had called a meeting to tell the kids about the next rehearsal and when the play will be. Once everyone was there Amaya started

"Ok now, the next rehearsal will be next Monday. Only the main parts and understudies are aloud!"

"And the play will be in one month" added Angel

"That is all for now" Amaya said and dismissed the student to get the heck out of school…… I mean go home. Hinata spotted Sasuke and want to talk to him.

"U-umm… Sasuke could I t-talk to you?" she asked nervous about what she was going to ask her.

"Hn" she took that as a sure and went ahead.

"Ireallylikeyouandiwantedtonoifyoufeltthesaem?" she talked to fast that she had to repeat her self because Sasuke had a blank expression.

She took in a deep breath and said "I really like you Sasuke and I wanted to know if you felt the same?" she blushed very red

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes 'she feels the same way say something you dobe say something!' Hinata took the silence as a no and started to get teary. She knew it was a bad idea to ask him. She was about to run away when she felt some one grab her wrist. She turned around only to have his lips press against hers. It was not at all like there first kiss which was shy this was a passionate kiss that told all his feeling. Hinata stalled for a moment than kissed back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Sasuke broke the kiss.

"I have always felt that way about you. I was just waiting for you to feel the same." He smirked at her blush.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. Hinata not trusting he voice only nodded.

In the shadows many people were watching. Including: Naruto, Sakura, and Neji. They were all ready to kill one of them. Naruto was ready to kill Sasuke, Sakura was ready to kill Hinata, and Neji was ready to kill them both.

Outside Sasuke and Hinata were starting to walk (while holding hands to! Aww. Lol) when a black BMW drove up to them.

"Hey brother cute girlfriend" said Itachi. Hinata blushed and Sasuke growled he did not like his brother very much.

"hi Itachi" said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke you never told me you had a brother" Hinata finally spoke.

"Well I don't like to talk about him. He is just a ladies man nothing else" retorted Sasuke

"Oh" that was all Hinata could say.

"So Sasuke and Hinata was it… need a ride?"

"Not from you we can walk" with that Sasuke and Hinata walked to hinata's house.

When they got there, Hinata gave Sasuke another kiss this one was longer than the one at school. After that they went there separate ways. Little did Hinata know Neji was waiting for her in her room to talk to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BWHHAHAHAHAHA I love cliff hangers! Anyway plz R&R

**Sasuke: yea! Thanks ray! hugs me for some reason**

**Ray: eye twitches**

**Sasuke: uh oops.**

**Ray: yea oops beats Sasuke to a pulp!**

**Hinata: Sasuke are you all right?**

**Sasuke: rocks back and forth muttering never hug ray, never hug ray.**

**Amaya, Angel, Naruto, Neji: laughing or ROFL!**


	8. note to readers

Hi ppl ummmm sorry for no chapter but I get my report card 2marro and if I get any c's or d's I am grounded.!lol


	9. Chapter 9

HI ppl Ray-Ray was too lazy to right so I told her I would. O0O yea my name u might like that? Yea it's Amaya. And yea I'm in the story!!

**Naruto****: so ****Aya**** what are u going to write about?**

**Amaya****: read it and u will know and why ****Aya****Naru**

**Naruto****: cause. ****Why ****Naru?**

**Angel: START THE STORY!!!!!**

**Amaya****o0ok****ok**** don't kill me **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok last time: When they got there, Hinata gave Sasuke another kiss this one was longer than the one at school. After that they went there separate ways. Little did Hinata know Neji was waiting for her in her room to talk to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NEJI!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled at him.

"Did I scare you Hinata?"

"Yea. Neji why are you in me room?"

"O0O well I wanted to talk to you."

"So sorry Neji, but I tiered can we talk later?"

"Yea Night"

"Night"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT'S DAY AT REHEARSAL!!!!!

Angel and Amaya (that's me) where waiting for the kids to show up. When they came Angel stated.

"Ok Hinata, you and Sasuke will work on your lines with me"

"And Naruto and Sakura you're with….. MIKAMI!!!!RAY-RAY!!!!" as two girls about the same age as Angel and Amaya walked in to the room. Mikami had black hair with purple highlights and Ray-Ray had brown hair with blue highlights.

"Mikami, Ray you're here!" angel said as Amaya and the other were confused.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ray:** -**AHEM- Amaya what are you doing?**

**Amaya: uh nothing –smiles sweetly-**

**Ray: -steals back computer- HA! Now on with the story!!!**

**Amaya: -crying in corner- me want to type.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh these are our friend they will be helping out with the set work and props" Angel said.

"Yep, and we don't take any crap!" Mikami and Ray stated. Everyone sweat dropped and backed away a little.

"Anyway as I was saying Naruto and Sakura with me. Right lets go"

"Oh and anyone not practicing lines come with us. You get to help prepare the stage" said Mikami.

So with that everyone when to go do there things, Sasuke and Hinata went with Angel, jealous Sakura and Naruto watch as once again they went over the love scenes. When they were leaning closer and closer Naruto couldn't help himself anymore he yelled, "Angel would you stop with the love scenes all ready."

Sasuke was ready to kill Naruto and Hinata was embarrassed.

"Fine, anyway you all may go home now after school is over."

On the way out Sasuke and Hinata kissed goodbye and left to go to their homes. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto followed Hinata until no one was around than he jumped out in front of her.

"Hey Hinata"

"Oh hi Naruto how are you?" she asked

"Oh I am good I just wanted to do something" before Hinata could say anything Naruto forced his lips to hers. Hinata was shocked if Naruto had done this a couple of days ago she would have cried out in happiness, but now she was scared. He was not stopping at kissing. He forced her on to the wall and was sliding his hands up her shirt. (A/N: I can't believe I am writing this)

His hands were about to go down to her pants when a fist collide with his face. He was thrown onto the opposite wall.

"Sasuke" was all Hinata managed to say. He grabbed her and walked away with her. Making sure Naruto would NEVER do that again. He walked her back to his house and made her a cup of hot tea to calm the nerves, than they went to sit on the couch.

She started to cry uncontrollably. What Naruto did just shocked her. She was glad she had Sasuke to comfort her.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her look at him "Hinata I will NEVER let anyone touch you like that again, never."

There lips meet again. Unlike Naruto Sasuke's kisses were kind and gentle. (A/N: like I said before all this kissing info from other stories. I have never kissed anyone!) He rubbed hi tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. there tongs wrestled for dormice. Of course Sasuke won. He slid up her shirt a little and traced her smooth skin. She also slid up his to feel his abs.

They both knew that it would not go any father than a little kissing and touching. It was getting late so Sasuke decide to walk Hinata home. They had one final kiss goodbye. Hinata went right upstairs to her room and fell asleep knowing she was safe with Sasuke.

Sasuke also went to sleep think ' I will never let anyone hurt the woman I love'

Worst Hinata and Sasuke had to see Naruto tomorrow at school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ray: (sneeze) sorry to much fluff**

**Sasuke: I will kill Naruto for that….. and you ray for typing that**

**Ray: (gives death glare)**

**Sasuke: uh… nvm**

**Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!!**

**Angel, Amaya, ****Mikami, and Ray: (beats up Sakura) Ray: do we all feel better now? R&R plz 333**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry again for the long update but I don't know what to type so I work on it for like a week than I type it (kitty…. I stole from Amaya)

**Everyone: FINALLY YOU UPDATED!**

**Me: (sweat drops) sorry and this is the last chapter so it will maybe be longer than the rest idk.**

**Everyone: (cries) NO!**

**Me: anyway on to the story**

**Me: oh and also my friend is typing most of this not me but I am sitting next to her though ;).**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

"Come on Hinata or we will be late for school" Sasuke called to Hinata. Because of what Naruto did Sasuke would not leave Hinata alone, so he could always protect her.

"Coming Sasuke," called Hinata as she ran down the steps. They held hands and began to walk to school.

It was only two days to the play, and Sakura had to get rid of Hinata quickly. The dress rehearsal was tomorrow night. Little did Hinata and Sasuke know, Sakura was watching, waiting to put her evil plan into action. She had finally decided somehow, to make Hinata break her leg or ankle, by falling in an "unfortunate accident", so she could not perform. She had it all worked out. When Hinata could not perform, she would fill in for her, Sasuke would kiss her instead, forget all about Hinata, and fall madly in love with her. (A/N: gagging noises in background)

Sakura had found a fair- sized (cough, huge, cough) rock that she was going to put in Hinata's path before the two of them showed up. The problem was that she needed to figure out how to place the rock without the two of them seeing. She got distracted by her own brilliance (cough, show- off, cough) and wasn't paying attention. The two of them were already headed on their normal path to school. Just then, Naruto jumped behind Sakura.

"Oh my goodness, thank god you showed up," Sakura began, "I need your help."

"No way, I don't like you like that," Naruto said.

"No, not like that," Sakura said, "Do you want the credit for splitting up Hinata and Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Ok, I need you to distract Hinata and Sasuke so I can put my evil plan to work," Sakura said as Naruto looked extremely confused, "I'll explain later," Sakura concluded, "Just do it!"

"No problem he's already extremely pissed at me for what I did, this should be easy," Naruto said, walking to do his duty. Sakura was confused but nodded.

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto said.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke said stepping in front of Hinata to protect her.

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto said, "Just saw you and Hinata and wanted to say hi, that's all."

"Ok, he's up to something," Hinata whispered, "Sasuke get me away from him," Hinata said worried.

"Go away," Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto looked back and saw that Sakura was giving him thumbs up.

"Ok, ok, I'll go," Naruto said backing up, "Bye," he said cunningly.

Naruto walked back to the bush that Sakura was hiding in.  
"Ok, what's going on?" Naruto asked. Sakura quickly explained her plot.

"And I know that you're probably mad at me for hurting her, but you'll get your chance to comfort her, when she's in the hospital, ok?" Sakura asked.

"Ok," Naruto said.

"What did you do to get Sasuke so pissed at you?" Sakura asked. Naruto quickly explained what had occurred the night before and Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground. She was quickly knocked out of her astonishment when she heard a scream. She smiled at Naruto. As expected, Hinata had tripped over the rock and was hurt. Sakura smiled, drowning in her own pride. (Uh, did I mention that she was a bit of a show-off?) While Sasuke was distracted with Hinata, Sakura jumped out of the bush and acted like she was on her way to school.

"Oh my goodness, Hinata are you ok? What happened?" Sakura asked with fake concern.

"She tripped over a rock, practically a boulder," Sasuke said eying her suspiciously; "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course not, why would I want to injure your love?" Sakura said with a forced smile and more fake concern. Sasuke just nodded and picked up Hinata and headed to the hospital with her, and then to school.

"Ok," Amaya said, "As you all know it's the day before the play."

"So let's get cracking…. Can I have Romeo and Juliet please?" Angel asked.

"Well, you can have Romeo, but Juliet's not here," Sasuke said.

"What?" Ray-Ray asked.

"Well then where is she?" Angel asked nervously.

"She's kind of in the hospital," Sasuke said.

"WHAT????!!!!!" the whole room said. While Sasuke stayed to explain, Naruto realized that it was his chance to comfort Hinata. So, he darted off out of the room.

Meanwhile… at the hospital, Hinata was getting settled in her room just as her nightmare came to life.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed, "W-what are you doing here?" she asked backing up from him.

"Relax," Naruto said, "I'm not here to seduce you," he said.

"G-g-get away f-f-from me," Hinata said.

"I'm just here to comfort you," Naruto said, "I heard that you were hurt and wanted to see if you were ok," Naruto said as if he really was concerned. He was lying before. All that was in his mind was the night before and how much he wanted that to repeat it. (A/N: more gagging noises)

"Leave," Hinata said.

"OK, ok, fussy," Naruto said, "I'll go," he said with a slur in his voice. He "acted" he was leaving the room. He heard Hinata take a sigh of relief. He then pounced back in on her. His lips met hers once again. She felt the constant push and force of his lips pressing on hers. He began to move his hands against her back and untie the hospital gown. He had it undone to her bra strap. Hinata was fighting and gasping for air. He had almost had it all the way undone. Just then her knight in shining armor appeared. Naruto hadn't realized it but Hinata had. She acted like she was giving in.

Naruto came up for air and said, "I'm glad you've finally came to your senses," Naruto said. Hinata then kicked where it hurts.   
"Me, too," Sasuke said, surprising Naruto, "My fist and your face got to stop meeting like this," he said as he punched him hard.

"Sasuke," Hinata said as she was panting heavily, "I can't thank you anymore for saving me again," she finished.

"No problem," Sasuke said, "After all, you are my girlfriend," he finished.

"Hey dumbass," Sasuke said, "What are you some kind of pervert or something, you like seducing girls, do you?" Sasuke asked cunningly, "Well, maybe we should get you a free membership to a strip club or something," Sasuke said, "What do you think?" He said turning to Hinata. Hinata laughed and nodded her head as Naruto got up and left.

"Anyway, Hinata are you ok? That had to have hurt your ankle, what did the doctor say about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm fine, thanks to you, and he didn't get as far as to hurt my ankle and the doctor said that it was broken," Hinata said.

"Oh, that sucks," Sasuke said.

"Yea, so what's going on with the play, I mean who's replacing me?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be Sakura, but when I found that out, I dropped out, I will not by any means necessary kiss her, so now, Sakura is in for you and Naruto is in for me, so they have to kiss, that might be a little hard with his bruised lip," Sasuke said. Hinata giggled. Sasuke put hi arm around Hinata and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

So that's how it ends. Sasuke and Hinata are officially going out. The play happened but it was not a pretty sight. Sakura ended up beating the crap out of Naruto during the balcony scene. It turned into a stage fight. (Literally) So happy ending for Sasuke and Hinata, bad for Sakura and Naruto………..

Some (if any) may wonder what happened to Mikami……. Well she called out sick but she was not sick. Later after the play Amaya, Ray, and Angel called Mikami to see where she was. She said she was out on a date that day and she went out with………

**THE END!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all the fans that read my story. I'll be writing a one-shot about Mikami and her date. Thanks for all of your warm reviews and keep them coming. By the way just to remind you this was typed by one of my friends and approved by me. So I hope you like it! Please R&R c ya 4 now!!


End file.
